


a favor for asmo

by sp1mpi3



Series: We Need to Peg Them All [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, i WILL peg them all, magic dildo, my degeneracy knows no bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: Asmo needs help marking off a to-do item on his Sex Escapades bucket list, and who else could he ask but everyone's favorite MC?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Need to Peg Them All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	a favor for asmo

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, sorry I'm so wordy. heh...oopsie?

MC had never seen Asmo so fidgety and nervous before. The demon was sitting on his bed, nervously fiddling with his hands and refusing to make eye contact. Something was definitely up. 

“Asmo...do you need something?” MC softly closed the door behind her and walked closer to him, trying not to scare him off, as if he was a fawn she was trying to hand feed. Asmo had texted her a couple minutes ago asking if she could meet in his room, that he had something important to ask her. 

“I have a favor to ask,” he softly patted the bed for MC to take a seat beside him.

Sitting beside him, he finally looked up to meet her gaze. “I’ve never seen you so nervous, must be serious,” she laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. It seemed to work as he cracked a small smile. 

“Oh, MC, you always know how to make me relax. That’s exactly why I know you’re the perfect person to ask!” 

His posture instantly relaxed as he shifted on the bed to sit crisscross facing her, now looking like an excited teen at their first slumber party. She laughed and mimicked his pose, “What sort of shenanigans are you getting me into this time?” 

Nervousness flashed across his face again, “It’s actually kind of a big deal, MC, and I want to start this by saying I won’t be upset if you don’t want to help me.” He started fidgeting with his hands again, still somehow being careful to not mess up his fresh polish. 

“Just spit it out, Asmo, the suspense is killing me!” 

“Make love with me, MC!” He cried, reaching out to take both her hands in his. 

MC just stared at him, unsure of how to respond. “I don’t know about this, Asmo…” 

“Oh, so my brothers are good enough to have sex with, but not me? I see how it is,” he pouted for a moment before his light laugh broke through the awkwardness, “I’m kidding! No one said it had to be you promising yourself to me!” A blush painted his cheeks as he rubbed small circles on her hands. He took his hands away and rubbed his face, “Gosh, I can’t remember the last time I was so nervous!” He laughed again, but it was obviously more nervous laughter. “As the Avatar of Lust, I should have experience in...every...form of passion, so I have a sort of bucket list of things to try! But there’s one thing that I haven’t been able to experience yet,” MC had never seen Asmodeus look flustered, and in all honesty he was really cute. “MC, I want to be pegged.” 

“P-Pegged?!” MC’s face flushed, trying to make sure she heard him right, “You want me to peg you?!”  
He seemed to get some of his confidence back, “Yes! I trust you, MC, I want you to peg me!” A small smirk played onto his lips, “I alsooo may know that you’ve been looking at that sort of content!”

MC’s face blushed deeper, “I’m not allowed to be curious?” She pouted a bit, “Wait, how do you know that?” 

“Lust powers, my darling,” he booped her nose, “and maybe I have a way to see everyone’s search history in the house...it’s my job to know what everyone’s into, you know?” 

She would make a mental note to be more careful with her internet browsing while staying in the Devildom, especially since it was Asmo seeing it all. 

“Sooo, what do you say? Will you help me?” He gave her his best puppy eyes, and she’d be damned if she didn’t have a soft spot for the lustful demon, she’d also be a liar if she said she wasn’t curious (and a little turned on) of the prospect of pegging a demon, especially such an insatiable demon like Asmodeus. 

“...Okay!” This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and how could MC say no to such a cute face?

Asmo’s smile brightened and he flung his arms around MC in a hug, “Oh, I promise I’ll repay you in any way you want! And you certainly won’t regret this, it’ll be a fun and wonderful experience for the both of us!” 

.

The next few days were spent ironing out the details. When, where, what kind of lingerie MC would like to see Asmo in (she had no preference, even after he sent countless pictures of him modeling various items), double-checking both parties were still okay with this plan, and MC opening her door one day to a box with a strapon in it (“I always thought pink was such a pretty color on you! ;)”). 

The evening of their fun arrived, and MC had no idea how but Asmo had managed to give all the brothers a reason to leave for the night, truly some sort of miracle on his part. 

MC found some lingerie for herself, nothing too flashy or extreme, but rather cute if she said so herself, and it was comfy enough to be able to move like she needed. Throwing some pajamas on over top and shoving the gifted strap into her bag, she made her way to Asmo’s room. 

Sweet smells filled the hall along with the sound of Asmo singing a soft song to himself, it made her smile. “Asmo?” She gently knocked on the open door before stepping in. 

“Be there in a minute! Make yourself comfortable~” His voice was light and sweet, too sweet for someone who was about to get pegged. 

She took this moment to get her nerves in check and finally look around the room. He certainly went all out for the occasion, candles and flowers strategically scattered everywhere, filling the room with wonderful scents. 

“I was a bit worried you’d back out last minute,” he stepped out of his bathroom and MC forgot this was a demon instead of an angel, he looked ethereal. His hair lightly tousled, a soft white robe tied together hung off of his shoulders to show off his soft, pale skin. She could’ve pounced on him right then. “I hope you’re not planning to fuck me while wearing your pajamas,” his voice pulled her out of hypnosis, “You always look absolutely adorable, but I don’t think it quite fits the occasion,” He kept a playful smirk on his face as MC lightly blushed. 

“Oh, n-no I just wanted to be safe in case someone came back. Wouldn’t want me wandering the house in just my underwear,” Lucifer’s head would probably blow up, but not before making his own obvious advances. 

Asmo walked over and wrapped her in a hug, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. “I’m just happy you’re here with me, MC, I promise you won’t regret this,” his voice was soft in her ear and it sent chills across her skin. 

“You don’t have to promise, I know this will be anything but regrettable.” She returned the hug for a bit, before breaking away to go change in the bathroom. 

“Take your time, darling! The anticipation only makes me more excited!” He giggled and called out, making her blush and grin as she closed the bathroom behind her. 

She muttered to herself as she undressed and hyped herself up. Sure she didn’t have a lot of experience when it came to sex, and sure she was about to have sex with the icon of sex himself, but neither of them had experience in pegging so maybe she would have the upper hand. Her lingerie was a simple slip, but she hoped still sexy. The harness was a bit strappy and confusing, but with minimal cursing it was on and snug around her hips. Two deep breaths, then she looked at herself in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself, it was kind of amazing.

Third deep breath, and she braved to step back out there. Asmo was laying flat on his bed, legs dangling over the edge. He must not have heard her come back from the bathroom, but she could hear him mumbling to himself. 

“C’mon, you’re Asmodeus, and she’s just a human. Why are you so nervous? You’ve been with countless men and women, just show her why you have the title of Avatar of Lust…” MC smiled, even Asmo could get nervous, at least it made him even cuter. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention, which immediately caused him to sit up in attention. “Oh, MC! You look absolutely stunning!” He jumped up and rushed her, cornering her between him and the wall, a familiar playful smirk on his face. “So beautiful, I could eat you right up. Maybe Beel is onto something, you look absolutely delicious,” his face was lingering centimeters from hers, taunting with the ghost of his lips. 

A switch flipped and confidence flooded through MC. She was more than some one night stand fangirl of his, this demon was under her pact and she was in control of him tonight. Without warning, one hand went to his hip and she spun them, her other hand hitting the wall and caging him in her embrace. 

With gasp escaping his lips and blush tinting his face, he stared into her eyes. “You’re not the one in charge tonight, don’t forget that.” Her voice was deeper and dripped with want as she returned his stare. 

His hands wandered up her hips and sides before stopping to cup her jaw, “Kiss me, MC.” 

“I just said you’re not in charge,” she repeated, “if you want something, you’ll have to ask nicely for it.” She pressed their bodies closer together, he smelled like rose water and a hint of vanilla. 

“MC, please, kiss me.” he whined, pulling her face even closer. 

“Better, now was that so difficult?” she grinned and closed the distance, roughly kissing him and keeping him pressed to the wall. His tongue wasted no time in forcing itself into her mouth, but she’d give him that win. 

His hands were all over her, feeling every inch of skin he could get to as if he was trying to memorize every curve on her body. Warmth bloomed following his fingertips and she wanted nothing more than to return that feeling back to him. The hand on his hip gave a squeeze before running up his chest, trying to find where the robe ended and exposed his skin. Over his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, and it was pounding. 

“MC,” his lips were red, it was a good look on him, “I’ve never felt like this before.” 

She kissed him again, softer this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist like he never wanted to let her go. “Do you really trust me to make you feel good?” she whispered. 

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek before whispering back, “I’d trust you with my very soul.” His lips started a path at her jaw and down her neck, “It’s been so long since someone’s made me feel butterflies like you do, it’s exhilarating!” He made his point with a gentle bite on her shoulder before he pulled completely away. Looking her over, he raised an eyebrow, “Where’s your dick?” 

“...you mean the dildo?”

“Well, yes, but it’s not just any dildo!” He easily slipped out from her hold and went into her bag, fishing it out, “Did you really think I’d gift you any regular toy? It’s magic, silly!” 

“Magic? Wha-” she started to ask, but he quickly cut her off. 

“Once you hook it into that harness, it binds to you and feels like a real dick! I thought it’d be way more enjoyable for you if you could feel something too,” such a sweet sentiment made her smile, and only Asmo could be sickly sweet while talking about a magic dildo. 

“Here, I’ll fix it for you!” Before she could argue, he dropped to his knees and started figuring out how it latched into the harness.  
It was a sinful sight, this beautiful demon on his knees before her, ready to give himself up to a human, it made her heart skip a few beats. He looked up through curled eyelashes and smirked, giving her a wink before hooking it in. 

A few seconds pass, then suddenly heat spread through her body and her nerves sparked to life. MC braced herself against the wall as her knees buckled from the new sensations. Asmo stood back up, “Are you okay?” He looked genuinely concerned. 

“Y-Yeah, just didn’t expect it to feel so…”

“Sensitive?” She nodded and he smiled, “Perfect! Now, back to where we were.” He repositioned the two of them back to how they were standing before, with him caged in her arms against the wall. 

Suddenly having a dick wouldn’t stop her from being in control. Her fingertips lightly trailed down his chest, stopping at the very loosely tied knot holding his robe together. She certainly didn’t miss the way his fingers dug into her hips as she teased by pulling at the string painfully slow. A soft gasp came from his throat as she finally pushed the fabric away and off of him, letting it drop to the floor.

She took a moment to look over Asmodeus in his full glory, and he was certainly a sight to behold. 

“MC,” his voice pulled her attention away from his own hard cock and back to his face, “Will you tell me how I look? Please?” his face was flushed a soft pink that fit his complexion perfectly. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Asmo,” he smiled brightly and wrapped his hand around her dick. The moan that left her was unlike any she’d heard from herself before, but the feeling was electrifying, and all he had done was touch her. 

He nipped at her neck as he started to jack her off, grinning at her neverending string of pants and moans. “S-Slow down, still not used to it,” she moaned and leaned her head back, to which he took advantage of to latch on to her throat and bite just enough that it was sure to leave a mark tomorrow. 

“Sorry, honey, I just adore hearing you make sure pretty sounds~” She was losing control, but his hand on her cock wouldn’t let up, it felt too good and she was starting to go crazy. 

“Asmo, stop,” she managed to get out. He instantly obeyed, whether by pact or his own accord didn’t really matter. He looked at her, again through those curled eyelashes with that damned smirk on his face that was making her want him even more. She leaned in close, her mouth by his ear, and whispered, “The only way I’m going to cum is when I’m inside you, making you scream my name until they hear you all the way in Purgatory Hall.” 

His breath hitched in his throat, “MC if you don’t take me right now-”

She tsked at him, “Need I remind you a third time about asking politely for what you want?” 

“I will get down on my knees again and beg you if that’s what you want, because I wish for nothing more than for you to please fuck me!” He whined and tugged at the fabric of her lingerie. 

In a mess of kissing and groping and stumbling they made it onto his bed, MC leaning over him. He locked his ankles behind her and pulled her closer, making her moan as her dick rubbed against his thigh. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, MC. So please, give me all your love!” 

Biting her lip, she nodded. With one hand holding his hip flat to the bed, and the other steadying her dick, she carefully slid the tip into his ass. They both moaned in unison at the sensation and she wasn’t even halfway inside him yet. Her hands were shaking as she felt how tight and warm he was around her, it was a feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced before. 

“Fuck, Asmo, you’re so tight, feels so good,” she sighed out once their hips were flush and she was now fully inside of him. 

He angled his hips and let out a whine, helping MC find his sweet spot, “Do you love me, MC?” he stared into her eyes, full of hope and want. 

She leaned forward, making him gasp as she came down to meet his face, “I love you, Asmo.” She could’ve swore that his eyes watered, but the smile on his face was something she’d never forget. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “Then please, give me everything you can. I want it, I want you!” 

The first few thrusts were slow and clumsy, but once she found a rhythm, he was unraveling in the pleasure. She certainly wasn’t going easy, desperately trying to chase her own orgasm and anticipating how wonderful it would feel, but he was loving every moment. Her dick was pounding into him at such a feverish pace, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping together and Asmo moaning beautifully beneath her. She felt powerful. 

Experimentally, she ran her hands up his chest and towards his throat. Squeezing just enough and with one pointed thrust that directly hit his prostate, he let out a loud cry of her name and dug his nails into her back. 

The harder she squeezed, the tighter his legs squeezed her in return. “I’m gonna cum!” 

MC pulled out just enough so that the tip was pulling at his rim, “Ask me if you can,” she bit hard onto his collarbone, hoping that her teeth were enough to leave a bruise on a demon. 

“P-Please! I want to cum, I want you to cum with me, MC! Please!” He tried to wiggle his hips, but with little success. 

“You sound so pretty when you’re begging me,” she whispered. One hand left his throat and scratched down his stomach, finding his dick laying against his stomach. 

The first thought she had was that of course Asmo’s dick would be just as pretty as he was. The contrast of her hand softly pumping his dick and her hips roughly snapping back to fill him up was too much, he came hard and spilled all over her hand. He chanted her name and tightened up even more, pushing MC over the edge with him. 

She stilled to catch her breath and recover as he peppered her face with kisses. “Usually I use a charm that gets rid of marks, but I think I’ll treasure these as long as I can!” She smiled down at him and gently ran her fingers over the spot where her fingers would be bruised into his skin tomorrow. “But, I hope you don’t think we’re finished.” He said as he took her hand and licked away his own trace. 

“Wha-” He had a way of catching her off guard and taking action before she could react, and this was another example. Swiftly and with much more force than she would ever expect, he flipped them over so now she was laying on her back and he was straddling her waist. “Asmo?” 

“You can’t be done after one round?” He pouted, but she could see the mischievous glint in his eye. Of course a demon of his standing could never be satisfied with one go. 

“Well, I’m still a bit light headed considering that was my first orgasm while having a dick, but I’m definitely not done yet.” He smirked down at her, his looming form was almost intimidating. The tables had definitely taken a turn. 

“That’s just wonderful,” his deft hands explored her sides and chest, making her moan as he groped her. “Ooh, I’ll definitely remember that reaction,” he winked and played with her for a little longer, trying to learn her most sensitive spots. 

Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back, letting Asmo toy with her body, and she didn’t notice that he had reached back and was sinking down on her dick way too fast. MC’s hips bucked up to fully bury herself inside him again, it was his turn to tsk at her. “So eager, do I really feel that good, MC?” he asked, grinding his hips down in a circle. 

She frantically nodded, touching him anywhere she could, his thighs and his hips and his waist. “You feel amazing, Asmo, almost as amazing as you look.” 

He giggled at her and kissed her forehead, “Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear.” She hadn’t even realized he had slipped the fabric off of her chest until he started to caress her breasts in ways she had never felt before and that were making butterflies fill her stomach. “Just lay there and let me take the reins. If you’re good, I’ll make you feel even better.” That was a big promise she was eager to see him fulfill, so she nodded in agreement and bit down on her lip as he started bouncing on her dick. 

Certainly a sinful sight of a sinful demon, pulling up all the way before sinking back down to the hilt in one swift move. He was using her dick for what it was, a dildo, but it still felt amazing as MC tried her best not to fuck up into him. “A-Asmo,” he looked at her and it felt like he was staring directly at her soul, “Shit, you’re so beautiful.” she managed to stammer out. 

He let out a breathy moan and somehow started bouncing faster, “Say it again,” he demanded. 

“You’re beautiful! I could go blind right now and never miss being able to see after seeing you like this. 

His moans were getting louder as she continued to praise him, “Human, Angel, Devil, no one can compare to you! I-I love you, Asmo!” She cried and her hips twitched as she had her second orgasm of the night, and that seemed to be his downfall. With one more rough drop, he came as well, making a mess on himself and MC’s stomach. She’d probably have to throw out the slip, but that wasn’t a concern right now as her whole body felt like it was on fire. 

After giving her a moment, he eased off of the dildo and kissed her again, her mouth open and pliant to be prodded at and filled with his tongue. He kissed her until she was running out of air and whining against his lips. 

“You never cease to amaze me, MC,” he purred, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

“I don’t know if I can go again-” the idea of fucking him again was wonderful, but having to try to stand wasn’t something she thought she could do right now after two orgasms. 

“Shh, it’s okay, let me take care of you as a thanks for doing this…” he slid down the bed and maneuvered her legs to hook onto his shoulders. 

“Hey, watch this.” She focused her eyes on him and he grinned wide before sticking his tongue out. Her eyes widened as it seemed to keep getting longer and forked at the end. She briefly wondered if he or Levi had...interesting...tongues first, but that thought quickly vanished as he licked a long stripe up her thigh to where it met her pelvis. 

In one graceful motion, he slid the lacy panties that were now soaked down her legs and tossed them somewhere behind him. "Did I do this to you, MC?" he teased, sucking and biting at the skin on her hip bone. "I can smell how much you want me right now, you know?"

Before she could say some witty comeback she would magically think of, her breath caught as his tongue grazed the outside of her folds, teasing his way towards her slit. “Hope you didn’t forget you had more than a dick, because honestly this looks much more appetizing,” was her only warning before his tongue dove into her. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to arch up towards his mouth or away from all the pleasure he was giving, but he didn’t seem to give her a chance as his mouth followed wherever she went, as if he could predict every move she made. 

One of his hands zeroed in on rubbing tight circles around her clit as his tongue fucked into her, filling her in ways she had no idea she could be filled. She couldn’t even form words, just broken cries of “Asmo,” and “too good,” which only seemed to spur him on to double his efforts. Her thighs shook and she fisted her hands in the bedsheets. 

It wouldn’t have taken her long at all to have another orgasm just like that, but of course Asmo had another idea. Showing off his skills at multitasking very well, his other hand gripped her dick and started pumping in tune with his tongue fucking her. 

Everything was too much, a pit was forming in her stomach as her trembling thighs squeezed around Asmo’s head. Her abdomen clenched as she came all over his tongue and threw her head back in a silent scream. Three orgasms from Asmodeus had left her a trembling mess while her body tried to recover from all the pleasure that was ripped out of her. 

Once she came down from that high, he pulled his tongue out and licked his lips, smirking when he saw her chest heaving. “Definitely one of my favorite tastes, I may have to sample it again sometime.” She was far too exhausted to register that promise as her limbs fell limp. 

Asmo crawled up the bed and laid beside her, planting a soft kiss on her temple. “You’re amazing, MC. Thank you, now get some rest.” She smiled and nodded, letting him pull her into a cuddle as she fell asleep, letting future her worry about cleaning up tomorrow. 

.

Her eyes fluttered open as light from slightly open curtains filled the room. It took MC a moment to gather her bearing and remember she was in Asmodeus’ room after a very enthralling night. She sat up in the bed and glanced around, a set of her clothes was neatly folded and waiting for her on the bedside table, and Asmo himself was sitting at his vanity. 

He seemed to sense her staring, so he turned around with a wide smile and bright eyes, “Good morning, MC!” he jumped up and all but pranced over to the bed. She blushed as she could see hints of light bruising on his neck, it set off butterflies in her chest. “Sooo...what did you think of last night?” he sat beside her on the bed. 

“It was...kind of amazing,” She would never forget it for the rest of her human life, and would probably still remember it in her afterlife.

“Kind of?!” he feigned insult, “It was absolutely amazing! One of the best nights I’ve had in a while!” He showered her face in kisses again, making her laugh. 

“Look! I even snuck a picture to keep as my favorite memory!” He grinned and showed his phone which displayed MC, eyes closed and covered in sweat, laying beside Asmo in his bed. 

“A-Asmo! Delete that!” She scrambled to try to take his phone, but he just laughed and kept it out of reach. They went like that for a bit, until his phone made a sound. 

“Uh oh…” 

“...Asmo, what was that?” 

He glanced at his phone and his eyes went wide, then he slowly put it away and looked at MC, “One of us may have hit send...to Mammon…” 

As if on cue, loud cursing screeches came from down the hall, quite obviously from Mammon himself, then frantic pounding on the door. “Oh god, I’m never leaving this room.”

**Author's Note:**

> was this even good? idk i write this stuff in a frenzy and refuse to read it over lol


End file.
